


Cabal

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: As Days Go By [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets stuck with puppy duty when Merlin decides to bring home a stray before leaving town for two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabal

Merlin, Arthur knew, had always been somewhat of a push-over. Not in the way that suggested he'd been backed into a wall with nothing left to say but 'yes,' but such in the way that if he couldn't help someone, he'd feel more let down than the person he was supposedly helping. It really was one of his biggest faults, even though that same cheerful attitude left those around him with beaming smiles to match his.

Arthur had witnessed this overly-helpful behaviour on more than one occasion. He'd been pulled over on their way to work because Merlin wanted to help some men load their delivery truck. He'd been stopped on the street because Merlin wanted to spare some change to a little girl wanting to ride the mechanical pony in front of a local barber shop -- who knew those even existed anymore? He was forced to buy both his and Merlin's morning coffee for months at a time because the sappy dope had given away all his money to a charity of some sort or to his uncle's shop to buy more books and other miscellaneous objects.

Recently he'd sat through multiple sleepless nights because Merlin had insisted on being there for Lance, listening to speech after speech with an unwavering smile on his face. Lance was invited to be a keynote speaker at a doctoral conference and had spent the last week and a half preparing for his week away. Day and night. Hours at a time. With his deep voice loudly projecting through the drywall. Gwen, of course, was there for him as well, taking a much needed break from wedding plans and leaving her mother with some final touches.

No, it wasn't a surprise that Merlin loved to help others and gained genuine contentment in doing so. But there were days when Arthur hated that side of Merlin.

Hated it with a burning passion in his gut.

"So let me get this straight," The lawyer stood with his arms crossed, staring daggers at his friend who seemed to be very interested with the floor at the moment. "On the same day that you leave for your two-week long vacation back home with Will, you decide to bring home _this_?" He pointed down at the large lump of fur curled up at their feet.

"Percival said it needed a home!" Merlin looked up with large blue eyes and brought his hands together in plea.

"If Percival asked you to jump off a bridge, would you?" He threw his arms up. There was no way in Hell he was getting stuck with this.

"Oh c'mon Arthur, it's just till I get back. I'll take care of it after that, I promise!"

"Why don't you give to Lance as an engagement present?"

"Well…I would, but Gwen's not really a dog person…Please Arthur, please? After I'm back you won't have to worry about it ever again, I promise! I train him and everything!"

"Why do I find that incredibly difficult to believe? That was rhetorical!" Arthur growled out the last bit when Merlin opened his mouth to reply. "Do you have any idea what it takes to care for an animal like this?"

"It's just a little puppy," Merlin cooed and crouched down the pet the little animal, which really must have been from Percival because it was massive. The puppy promptly jumped up, toppling the boy over in a fit of fur, large puppy paws, and big puppy licks. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Just then, Gwaine jumped down the stairs and eagerly pounced on the pup, lifting it off a struggling Merlin. "Well well, what do we have here?" He gave a whistle after placing it back on the floor. "That's a big boy. What's the little fella's name, then?" Gwaine smiled as the puppy laid back, obviously soaking up all the love and affection he could from this man, earning himself a belly rub.

"Umm," Merlin thought for a moment. "I'm not sure yet."

"Of course," Arthur grumbled, still refusing to step anywhere near the little giant. "No leash, no collar, no tag, no name – You might just well be the biggest impulse buyer in the world, Merlin. We are not keeping him in this apartment!"

"But I already told Percival I'd take him," The boy cooed, scratching the pooch behind its floppy black ears. "He doesn't need a lot, just love and attention and a good home."

"Idiot," Arthur walked away and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Percy. His two friends continued cooing and petting the insane ball of fluff. With a snap of his phone, he turned back to the two men who'd apparently transformed into toddlers obsessed with a new toy. "What he needs is discipline and a clear sense of who's in charge." _And a very large yard far away from my home office._ Arthur frowned when the puppy began exploring the living room, nipping and barking at the rug.

"Aww don't listen to that mean scary man, little guy, he won't hurt you." Merlin cooed.

"Yeah," Gwaine looked up and smirked. "His bark's worse than his bite."

Merlin laughed. "See," he turned to Arthur with a smile. He got up to fetch a bowl of water for the puppy and bumped his friend on his way back. "Gwaine likes him."

"He's leaving for a month!" According to Gwaine, Europe had a new fashion line that had his name written all over it.

"Hey," Merlin jumped up, "You got the job! Congrats!"

The two friends hugged. The puppy disappeared somewhere behind the sound system. Arthur resisted the urge to crack his head open on the kitchen counter.

_**xXx** _

So with everyone gone and the apartment deserted, Arthur decided to do some work in the office. He smiled at the slight scent of coffee beans in the room, still present after so many months, and leaned back in his soft leather chair. He scowled when he heard the sound of little paws follow him in, but luckily –for the puppy as well as his carpet—the little creature seemed smart enough to be scared into the corner of his office and stay there. Or at least that's what Arthur would've liked to believe. The more logical side of his brain told him the pup was just looking for a corner to nap in after playing so much this afternoon.

Sunlight had faded by the time Arthur's stomach growled, urging him into the kitchen for dinner. Little paws followed him on his way.

He'd just sat down in the living with a large sub in hand when he heard a whine from below. He glanced down and saw the little puppy, sitting and cocking its head from side to side, staring at him with large brown eyes, almost black against the darker fur masking his face.

"If you think for one second that you're getting even a lick of this sandwich…" But Arthur didn't need to finish his threat. The puppy slipped away, tucking itself into the corner of the room and placing a large head on two large paws. For a moment Arthur debated handing over his sandwich to the pathetic little thing, but thought better of it. "Did that bumpkin buy you any food?"

The puppy whined. _No._

"Typical." The man sighed and glanced at the clock. It was still early enough that most stores would be open so he wrapped up his plate before putting it back in the fridge. He'd just slipped on his coat when he noticed the fluffy pooch wandering out of the corner towards him. It cocked its head to the side, staring as if to say, "What are you doing?" Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys.

It had taken him all of two steps before he heard a string of yelps behind the door he'd just closed. "What now?" He opened the door and stared at the fluffy thing. It was sitting again, staring at him with tearful eyes. "I'm going out and getting you food, you insufferable little monster, so you don't starve. God knows the boys would have my head if they found out I killed a poor innocent dog." –he caught himself— "Not that you're innocent. Now sit there and behave until I come back. And don't go into my office!" He added the last bit before closing the door again.

Immediately he heard yelping once more. _Merlin…_ If there was ever a time to burry that boy alive it would've been now. Bringing a dog home out of the blue was one thing, but leaving Arthur alone to take care of it for half a month? That boy was in for it big time.

He pushed open the door and Fluff Ball resumed his sitting position. They stared at each other. And stared. And stared.

Arthur released a heavy sigh, "If you pee in my car…If you so much as get one scratch on my leather seats, I'll have you skinned and made into a fur coat."

So that's how Arthur ended up taking the little –but not really because the so called 'puppy' was like a baby elephant—pup from grocery store to grocery store in search of food. It turned out that a lot of them didn't allow pets inside for whatever reason –probably a very logical reason. Instead, he spent the next twenty minutes trying to track down a pet store while attempting to keep the Giant Fluff of Doom at bay. Luckily his leather seats survived the trip there and back, only suffering the minor beatings of a wagging tail.

Carrying the pup into the apartment –carrying because _someone_ was afraid of the elevator and refused to get in unless carried— while still managing a hold on both his car keys and the new bag of dog food was not an easy feat. Not only was it incredibly awkward to maneuver into the building while avoiding cooing women and children, it was as if he was bench pressing a bear cub before it went into hibernation.

So after settling down and grabbing a spare bowl from the kitchen to put the kibble in, Arthur sat down by the corner and watched as Fluff Ball padded up to the food with its tail curled high in the air. He sat there watching as the little beast finished eating, a reluctant smile on his face, before getting up and sitting back down in his office chair. Finally he'd be able to get some peace and quiet to look over his files and eat his sandwich.

_**xXx** _

Except not really.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Arthur looked up from the folder he'd been reading, a brow raised in annoyance, to the sound of sniffing and whimpering. It couldn't have been more than a half hour since they'd both eaten and all Arthur really wanted to do was sit back and relax. But there were files to be read and emails to be sent. Now on top of all that, he had a baby to take care of! A round, puffy, fluffy, sniffing ear-forward, circling, half-squatting looking as if he wants to—

Half-squatting?

Oh no.

Shit.

 _Shitshitshitshitshit_!

_**xXx** _

"…and this is why dogs belong outside." He muttered as he took out the trash, now smelling heavily of a certain pup's 'business' – said puppy wrapped in one arm of course. Arthur silently thanked his father for having such strong reservations on the digital age. All the stacks of newspapers in his office finally prove useful for something other than being a fire hazard. Disposing of the foul garbage, he held the dog between his hands and asked, "Do you realize how much work you are?" The pup whimpered and Arthur set him down on a nearby patch of grass.

Walking over to a bench, Arthur sat down and took out his phone; Merlin hadn't even bothered to check in. Nor had Percival agreed to take the puppy back ( _If anyone can handle a dog like that, it's you,_ his text had read).

He looked down when he felt something nudge his ankle. The puppy was sitting at his feet enjoying a rather good bite out of his shoes. Arthur glowered and growled, "Those are Armani. Stop it."

The puppy sat back and it occurred to Arthur that puppies liked to sit a lot. Or maybe it was just this one that enjoyed sitting so much. That, and staring up with large brown eyes and perked ears with a little paw or two raised in the air – which was in no way cute, definitely not sweet, and especially not adorable.

…Maybe a little endearing…

But even when the little bugger stretched out on the path and rolled onto its back as if inviting Arthur for a belly rub, Arthur didn't budge. Instead, he decided to walk down the path, already accepting the fact that he'd get no work done tonight and might as well do something other than lay around the apartment watching little puppies circle around the hardwood and sniff and nip at the rug.

When he got up to stroll around the park, he let himself feel pleased at the fact that the puppy followed him. In fact, it seemed to be following him everywhere, never straying far from the lawyer's side. Maybe the little thing wasn't as useless as Arthur had thought. When he kneeled to the ground, the puppy came to him eagerly and Arthur let his hand be licked by the small flickering tongue.

"Now don't take this the wrong way," Arthur pointed a finger and the pup sat back, nibbling at the thing before its nose. Arthur sighed and stood up. He began walking back to the apartment, stopping when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and saw the patch of fawn-coloured fur sniffing about going on doing his 'business.' As long as he doesn't do it _inside_ the apartment, was all Arthur thought. There was no way he was laying down newspapers for this dog day in and day out.

"Just because I fed you and took you out and caved when that shop girl offered me a deal on a doggie bed –even though I'm sure she wasn't supposed to do that—doesn't mean I care about you." He stopped to take the puppy in his arms before getting into the elevator. The little giant rested against the crook of his neck, startling a little when the elevator _dinged_.

He sighed as he opened the door and stepped into the flat. "I'm not going to be one of those bumbling idiots that coo and coddle you just because you look like an innocent doe. I mean look at you" –Arthur sat down in his office chair, laying the puppy on his lap—"you're only a few months old and you already weigh more than most things in this room. Heck, you probably weigh more than Merlin."

The pup rolled over on his back, rolled back, got up, spun around, and then flopped back down again. A few seconds later, he decided that wasn't a good enough position and rolled over on his back again, one ear bent back.

"Yes, yes, you're very cute. Are you happy now?"

There was a brief pause where some serious belly scratching took place, and after a small spaz attack (meaning the fluff ball tried doing continuous barrel rolls down his leg until almost tumbling off), Arthur sat the puppy back down and continued. "Now if you're going to be staying here, there need to be some ground rules. Rule one:" He picked up one of his folders and held it up to the puppy. "Paws off my work—hey!—no!—that is not a toy—come back here!"

_**xXx** _

"Lastly, you will sleep downstairs in your bed. Not mine, yours." Arthur decided to lead the pup on a tour of the flat, thinking it was only logical to show the newest member his home in full appreciation –and if he let little rascal run around Merlin's room for a few minutes, there was no proof that Arthur had anything to do with the knocked over lamps or torn pillows.

Of course he had to carry the helpless thing down the stairs afterwards, placing him in the little bed in the corner of the room beside the L-couch. And of course the moment he turned off the lights and began walking away the ball of fluff bounded after him whining up a storm. Arthur just placed him back into bed, stayed until the puppy closed his eyes, then left.

Only to be followed once again.

This cycle continued for another half hour before the puppy realized he had to go potty –again!—and then they were right back where they started.

"Ugh! Fine, I'm too tired for this…" Arthur stomped up the stairs, not even stopping to watch the pup hastily climb the stairs behind him. What he really wanted more than anything right now was his bed and his pillows and sleep. He'd probably spent more time riding the elevator today than he had in the whole year.

He landed face-first into his pillow; the only thing prying him from passing out completely was a trail of whining and pitiful barks. Arthur rolled his head to the edge of the bed then rolled back over, throwing an arm over his eyes with a groan. "I have given you everything. I gave you food; I gave you water; I gave a bed and bought you that stupid red Kong you wanted so badly. Now would you please –Just. Go. To. Sleep."

The puppy whined.

_**xXx** _

"…and you don't even have a name..." He stared up at the ceiling, thinking that if he ranted enough it would tire both of them out and he'd be able to get some sleep. The pup looked up from the foot of the bed, tipping his head from side to side as the man spoke.

In the end, it got up and trailed his dark muzzle along the perimeter of the bed; duvet covers and pillows, before settling down beside Arthur's stomach, breathing in a deep sigh.

Arthur shut his eyes and let sleep wash over him. _Finally_.

_**xXx** _

They slept straight through the nights till early morning when the lawyer was awoken by whimpering and Arthur realized that maybe he'd have to move a few floors down or at least teach the fluff ball to use the elevator himself because he did not want to wake up at the crack of dawn every day for the rest of his life. Despite what the early morning joggers thought, Arthur really did own shoes and shirts. There just wasn't enough time to slip them on in the mad-dash to the neighbouring park.

Arthur did not envy the poor sod that got stuck cleaning the elevator after a certain puppy's 'accident.'

_**xXx** _

"I'm back!"

Merlin shut the door behind him and looked around. The apartment seemed oddly disheveled and yet…not, at the same time. The furniture was all in the same place even though there were visible bite and scratch marks here and there, but it took him a moment to realize what surprised him so much. It wasn't that he expected anything serious, but a puppy was a puppy and didn't puppies like to, for a lack of better words, destroy? Will had own many dogs on his family ranch and Merlin knew just how much damage those four-legged bundles of energy could do. He was pretty sure Arthur knew about it too, if the way he reacted when Merlin brought home the dog was anything to go by.

So when he walked in, tripping quite horribly on a number of toys, Merlin really didn't know what to think. Toys. Arthur had bought toys. On top of that, Merlin noticed a neat looking tray sitting on the floor next to the kitchen island with two shining bowls in it. There also seemed to be a large doggie bed in the corner beside the couch.

There was a brief moment in passing when he imagined that it was actually Lance who had done all this and not the blond lawyer who seemed to loathed the animal so much. But Lance had texted him the week before saying he was spending the next few weeks at Gwen's – turns out the doctor was allergic! Oops.

The sound of barking roused him from his reverie and he looked up to see the newest member of the household. "There you are!" He bounded the stairs to meet the puppy at the top, pausing when the large puppy ran away.

Ran away into Arthur's room, barking all the way.

"Oh no," Arthur hated people in his room. "Wait, come back!" he hissed, hoping the lawyer in question hadn't woken up yet. If Merlin didn't act fast, there might not be a puppy left to save! He poked his head in the room with extreme caution, keeping vigil for flying objects hurled at his head, and reeled back in horror. The dog was on Arthur's bed! _Shitshitshit—_

"Merlin—"

"NO—Arthur—close your eyes!" The boy leapt forward as he saw the man emerge from his walk-in closet, gesturing wildly at the poor dog to run while he still had legs. Despite Arthur's flailing and questionings of sanity, Merlin kept his hand in the way, feeling a deep sense of relief when the animal jumped off the bed via the wooden chest at the foot of Arthur's bed—

And straight into Merlin.

The boy landed on the ground with a thump. "Ow."

"Cabal, off." Merlin looked up in a daze, feeling a huge weight lifted from him, and concluded that he must've been dreaming because what he saw surely couldn't have been happening. Arthur took the puppy in his arms –can a puppy grow that much in two weeks?— and peered over his friend still on the ground catching his breath. "You alright down there Merlin?"

The assistant barely managed a mumbled "No."

"Good."

_**xXx** _

"So," Merlin spoke in between spoonfuls of cereal. "Cabal?"

"Yes, Merlin, is there a problem with that?"

"No, no. It's just interesting is all." Arthur turned after turning on the coffee maker. The puppy –Cabal— circled the kitchen, sniffing at Merlin before returning to Arthur's side.

"Oh, would you rather name him something like Fluffy or Spot?" He mocked with a pouting lip. The boy just rolled his eyes and ate his cereal. After the little incident in the bedroom, the two of them made their way downstairs for Sunday morning breakfast and Merlin noted how Cabal stayed glued to the man's side and how Arthur didn't seem to mind in the least. If anything, he acted as if he didn't know the dog was practically leaning on him. When they went down the stairs, Arthur lifted the pup with ease and carried him down, muttering something about a fear of steps when Merlin raised a brow in question.

He waited in the kitchen as Arthur took Cabal out, and watched in shock as he went through the motions of feeding and praising the dog. Was this really Arthur?

"I thought you hated that dog." Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Yes Merlin, but you're forgetting the most important factor here: I hate you more." Which of course, Merlin knew, was Arthur-talk for 'I actually really like the dog but won't admit it because you'll never let me live it down.' He laughed.

"Well," he hid a smile behind his cup of coffee. "It's nice seeing this new sensitive, emotional side of you. It suits you."

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin."

"Have you taught him any tricks yet?" He decided to change the subject, leaning down the pet the large pup on the head.

"Oh," Arthur stepped around him and there were sounds of shuffling through cabinets as Merlin tousled the soft fur on the sweet young dog. Cabal jumped up a moment later and Merlin swiveled on his heel, still crouched on the floor, to see his friend holding a very familiar looking bag on kettle corn. His frown met Arthur's smirk. "Just one." He tossed the bag and Merlin caught it with ease, not quite catching up until it was too late.

_**xXx** _

It took two days before Merlin decided to dispose of all his kettle corn, but not before being tackled on his way out the door by a certain bounding giant-in-training.

"Arthur! Call him off!"

"This is what you get for leaving me alone with a wild animal for two weeks with absolutely no supplies."

"You've turned him into a personal attack dog _against me_!"

"It's sitting on you, Merlin, not tearing out your jugular." Arthur laughed and turned on his heel, the weight lifting from Merlin immediately. He propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at the blond with a mixture of anger and jealousy. Arthur didn't even want the dog and yet it followed him everywhere, slept by his side, and did as he asked. In the back of his mind, Merlin should've known something like this would happen even if he didn't leave for those two weeks. Every dog had their pack, and every pack had its Alpha.

Heading towards his office, Arthur reached down to give his pup a well deserve scratch behind the ears, Cabal trotted by his side content to follow him wherever he went.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Cabal is modeled after the Anatolian Shepherd dog. I'm not sure what breed Cabal really was in the legends, but for some reason this felt right.


End file.
